


My Gorgeous Prey

by Empress_Chiyo93



Category: 7K (Game), Seven Knights (Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7055167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_Chiyo93/pseuds/Empress_Chiyo93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kau tak akan bisa lari dariku. Walaupun kau bersembunyi di dalam tanah pun, kau tak akan lepas dariku. Karena seharusnya kau tahu, aku sudah ada di dalam dirimu sebagai binatang yang senantiasa melahapmu hidup-hidup.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Gorgeous Prey

**Author's Note:**

> Type : OneShot
> 
> Fandom : Seven Knights
> 
> Genre : AU, Psychopath Story, Shounen-ai
> 
> Rated : T
> 
> Character :  
> \- Dellons  
> \- Kris
> 
> Inspiration : Maroon 5 - Animals
> 
> Attention : Typo, EYD & kosakata amburadul,kaku, AU, dll.
> 
> Disclaimer : Seven Knights – Netmarble

Heh....

Kris.

Kau selama ini tidak menyadarinya.

Kau memang membenciku bahkan kau menganggapku pria keparat hingga kau memilih pria yang kau cintai.

Padahal, kau sendiri yang memilihku untuk menemanimu saat kau masih membalaskan dendammu padanya.

Tentu dengan senang hati aku akan membantumu.

Tapi, bukan berarti aku diam menurutimu.

Aku akan menunggu saat kau lelah mencintainya, dan akhirnya akulah yang menyentuhmu.

Tunggu.

Menyentuhmu?

Ahahaha! Benar juga.

Aku sudah menjadi pria keparat. Mungkin jika aku benar-benar **_menyentuhmu_** , bahkan **_menandaimu_** sebagai milikku, hingga **_merusak_** yang kau miliki, julukan ‘keparat’ akan berubah menjadi... ‘iblis’?

Ahahahaha!!

Ya ampun, betapa tergilanya aku padamu, Kris.

Seandainya saja aku tidak menahan diri, aku pasti sudah menghabisinya tepat di depan matamu. Melihat ekspresimu saat kepala Rudy tidak berada pada tempatnya, atau seluruh tubuhnya bergelantungan sebagai hiasan di istanamu. Kau pasti akan menjerit dan menangis karena kehilangan orang yang kau cintai.

Sayangnya, aku harus menahan diriku dan harus menghilang di hadapanmu saat itu.

Aku membiarkanmu kembali ke pelukannya. Merasakan kehangatannya, menyentuh yang ia miliki selama kau masih bertemu dengannya.

Kau boleh mengatakan padanya bahwa kau benar-benar mencintainya, tapi kau tak akan bisa menipu dirimu sendiri, bahwa kau masih milik seseorang, yaitu seseorang yang ada di dalam dirimu.

Kau tak akan bisa lari dariku. Walaupun kau bersembunyi di dalam tanah pun, kau tak akan lepas dariku. Karena seharusnya kau tahu, aku sudah ada di dalam dirimu sebagai binatang yang senantiasa melahapmu hidup-hidup.

Berhati-hatilah, Kris~

 

**~End(?)~**

**Author's Note:**

> Cerita kedua saya dan kali ini saya memakai Dellons x Kris (secara OTP spesial saya~ XD)
> 
> Yah, sampai di sini saja.
> 
> Happy reading~
> 
> Salam.


End file.
